Wouldn't Dream of it
by That.Fandom.Author
Summary: Alternate ending to 3x16 WARNING: Bellarke. Disclaimer.


"This is it!" Bellamy yelled throwing another chair on the make shift barricade that was keeping out, or at least slowing down, A.L.I.E. and her people. "We need to keep Clarke safe, give her time." He turned around and walked towards the middle of the hall.  
"They're unarmed and they won't feel pain, but they won't stop until they're out cold." He caught the knife Miller threw him and got in position.

"Copy that," Miller said. "Go for the knock out."

Bellamy watched as Abby loaded her gun. "Only if they get past you." She said. Bellamy gave a short nod before turning back towards the doors which were emitting sounds from the chipped behind them. The barricade started falling and he could see a crack through the door as it began to push open and strain against their wall. Bellamy took a deep breath as the barricade fell and A.L.I.E.'s chipped soldiers burst through.

"Here we go!" he yelled as they attacked. Bellamy drove his elbow into the first person who approached him. The grounder fell and his yell almost went unheard through the battle cries of both the chipped and the real. Bellamy watched in the corner of his eye as Octavia sliced her sword across another man's chest before doing the same to the next. He almost missed the chipped man in front of him and just managed to dodge the blow he tried to deliver with a make shift bat. Bellamy pushed him away before hitting him in the head with the butt of his knife.

He turned to watch as Miller and Bryan both took on two other chipped, Miller throwing his to the ground and Bryan running his into a wall. Bellamy turned back to focus on an oncoming soldier. He jumped in the air and punched him right in the jaw before the man had time to react, before turning and grabbing the nearest person's arm.

Bellamy reacted too late as Kane's fist connected with Bellamy's own jaw. He grunted and stumbled backwards but Kane seized his arm, stopping him from escaping, and punched him hard in the gut. He heard Octavia's sword making contact with another and he heard Bryan cry out, but Kane was advancing, stopping him from helping them. Kane made to hit Bellamy again but he quickly deflected it by trapping Kane's arm between both of his, pulling him forward, and kneeing him in the stomach. He hit Kane again which bought him a few seconds to watch the chaos unfold around him. A girl was swiftly approaching Clarke, but Octavia pulled her back and hit her with the butt of her sword.

"Clarke, come on!" Murphy yelled as he pumped Ontari's heart. "We can't hold them off!"

Another soldier approached Clarke and Bellamy watched as Abby aimed the gun and shot. The soldier shuttered before falling to the ground. Abby looked shocked as she watched the body fall. Blind sighted by this, Bellamy didn't notice another man approach him until it was too late. He was again hit in the gut and a second later Kane wrapped his hand around Bellamy's neck and threw him to the ground. Kane sat on Bellamy, slowly adding more and more pressure against his windpipe. It might've been oxygen deprivation, but Bellamy could've sworn he saw a smile grace Kane's face. a second later Kane traded his hand for his forearm and Bellamy tried to get in between but Kane was too fast and soon Bellamy had barely, if any, oxygen coming in. He stared at Kane, silently pleading, but his attention was soon elsewhere as he heard Octavia scream out and fall next to him. He tried to call for her, but found it was impossible in his current position. Fortunately, his worries for his sister were short lived because Pike came to her aid short after, but the fates were against Bellamy. He heard Abby scream Clarke's name and Murphy asking what was happening, but Bellamy couldn't see. Mustering all the strength he could, Bellamy tried to push Kane away from him but the older man stayed seated, Bellamy's body went still when her heard a thump from behind him and Abby once again calling for her daughter. If he had any air left in his lungs, Bellamy would've screamed.

Black spots danced before his eyes and he was about to accept defeat, when suddenly the weight was lifted from him. Screams filled the air as Bellamy sat up coughing. He greedily sucked in air before looking around him.

Kane sat beside him, looking at his hands. He cast a horrified look at Bellamy but it went ignored as he stood. Bellamy scanned the room and found Octavia standing in the midst of falling bodies and people writhing in pain. She nodded at him and he nodded back before his eyes landed on Clarke. Abby stood in front of her, gun still pointed at Jackson who was now looking back at her in shame. Clarke was laying crumpled on the ground. Her nose was emitting a tiny stream of blood.

"Clarke!" Bellamy called out, stumbling forward. Abby turned her gaze on him before looking at her daughter in fear. Bellamy fell at Clarke's side. "Clarke?"

He pulled her head onto his lap and tried to stop the flow of blood from her nose with his sleeve. "Come on, Princess." He said. "Don't die on me." He smoothed her hair back from her face, swallowing down tears.  
"I need you, Clarke. Please don't die on me. I can't do this without you, Princess. No one can." He whispered. A single tear dripped from his face onto hers and rolled down her cheek.  
"I can't do this alone."

Bellamy closed his eyes, only to let them snap back open a second later when she spoke.  
"You won't have to." She said.

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice cracked. Clarke sat up and turned towards him, barely having time to prepare herself for the bone crushing hug Bellamy gave her. She laughed lightly into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bellamy buried his face into her hair and breathed her in before letting out a long sigh of relief. Clarke pulled away, just enough to look at him, and gave him a small smile. Bellamy put his hand against the back of her neck and rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He breathed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She answered.

~o0o~

 **Let's just pretend the world wasn't going to explode six months later, shall we?**

 **And I know, I know. It's too soon after Lexa and I get it and I respect it but this could've happened just saying.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **R &R**


End file.
